


9:54

by johnhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Canon Compliant, Confident Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnny thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnhyuck/pseuds/johnhyuck
Summary: Johnny knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He knows anyone could come back at any moment. And, he knows something like this could end both of their careers in an instant.But, he just can’t help himself.Not when Donghyuck’s eyes have clouded over in bliss and his mouth has started letting out pretty little moans at every touch.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 278





	9:54

In the idol world, true days off are a rarity. 

Wearing makeup, doing interviews, performing for hours, and taking rushed naps between schedules gets traded out for practicing most of the day and being too tired to do anything else for the remainder. That cycle continues on and on, and breaks without the need to work and constantly better oneself come few and far between. 

This is why, when Taeyong announced that he was forcing the group to take much-needed rest after doing two promotions back to back, Johnny decided that he’s going to spend all of his time in the dorm, no matter what anyone else says. His members, of course, had attempted to get him to go outside with them on numerous occasions, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Please?” Taeyong whines in one such attempt. 

“I already told you, I’m not leaving this couch for the rest of the day. You’re wasting your own time here,” Johnny says and shovels another handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Taeyong pouts and Johnny almost feels bad for a second before the Netflix show he started watching last night crosses his mind. “Just go Yong, you don’t want to keep Doyoung waiting.” 

Taeyong’s eyes shift over to Doyoung, who’s impatiently tapping his feet by the door, and then shift back to Johnny. He nibbles his lips and glances between the two of them once again before he finally admits defeat with a sigh. “Okay well bye, I guess. There are some leftovers in the fridge from last night if you get hungry.”

Johnny mutters out his own farewell and brings his attention back to the screen in front of him. Just as he begins to get comfortable, with his feet on the coffee table and a big blanket covering most of his body, the door to his and Donghyuck’s shared room opens, revealing the smaller boy. He inwardly groans at the interruption but puts a small smile on his face nonetheless.

“Can I watch a movie with you?” Donghyuck asks. He’s wearing a huge white shirt that reaches mid-thigh and his caramel coloured hair is all over the place. Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair and frowns. He’s been very vocal recently about needing a haircut, but Johnny thinks he looks better like this. Messy and cute. 

Johnny’s original plan was to finish an action-packed Spanish series that was really starting to pick up, but a movie would be fine. Outwardly, he doesn’t bother answering the question, knowing Donghyuck is going to climb under his blanket no matter what his answer is. 

True to form, Donghyuck climbs onto the couch and immediately yawns, reminding Johnny of a baby bear. Of course, he’s never actually seen a baby bear, but the testament still stands. 

“Did you just wake up?” Johnny inquires. 

Donghyuck nods three times in quick succession and yawns once more. If Johnny had vowed to never leave the dorm during this break, Donghyuck had vowed to nap at odd hours of the day and completely fuck up his sleep schedule, just because he could. 

Johnny wordlessly pulls Donghyuck closer into his side and presses play on the remote. He already knows Donghyuck likes to be cuddled; likes to feel small next to another person. It’s probably the reason why he tends to stick to Johnny so much. 

Donghyuck grabs the remote from Johnny’s hands and puts on something with a historical looking cover that Johnny’s never heard of before. Surprisingly, it’s not something that Donghyuck would typically like, but Johnny’s definitely not complaining because he finds his interest peaked right from the exposition. 

A quarter of the movie passes and Johnny is hooked. The popcorn bowl, now empty, lies on the other end of the couch from Johnny and the forgotten weight leaning into his side. Forgotten until Johnny slightly turns his head to the side and sees said weight looking directly at him. 

“Your lips are so pretty,” Donghyuck says so softly that the words are almost drowned out by the movie playing in the background. 

Johnny wants to look away but he’s being enticed by how attentively Donghyuck is staring. Eventually, Donghyuck looks away, and Johnny follows, spell broken. 

The movie is at its climax but now Johnny can’t seem to pay attention to any of it. His mind too distracted by Donghyuck’s hand slowly climbing up his thigh. He tries to think about what he’s going to do the next day, the latest book he’s been reading, how he needs to call his mom, but his mind keeps coming back to one thing. _Donghyuck. Donghyuck. Donghyuck._

“Stop, you’re distracting me.” Johnny finally manages to find the words he was looking for. 

That may have worked if it was anyone else, but Donghyuck just smirks, seemingly pleased with himself. “Do you _really_ want me to stop? I promise I’ll remove my hand and leave you to solve your little problem on your own if you tell me to.”  
  
Johnny feels heat rush to his cheeks. He didn’t know Donghyuck had noticed. 

He felt like a teenager again, getting hard from someone merely stroking his thigh. The touch was dangerously close to his crotch, but still no excuse for the little dent in his pants. 

“Answer me,” Donghyuck’s firm tone cuts through Johnny’s embarrassment. His hand teasingly hovering by Johnny’s inner thigh.

Johnny knows any self-control he had leaves the room when Donghyuck pushes the blanket to the ground and climbs onto his lap, straddling his thighs. 

“No,” he says. “Don’t stop.” 

Johnny expects Donghyuck’s palm to press against his cock after he gives permission, but the touch never comes. Instead, Donghyuck leans in and captures his lips with his own. 

The kiss is too much all at once; no tentative overlapping of their lips to start it off. Johnny wonders briefly who taught Donghyuck to kiss like that, but the slight pang of jealously disappears when Donghyuck grinds his hips down on Johnny’s lap. He groans at the much-needed friction and his hands fly to Donghyuck’s hair. He tangles his hands in the locks and praises himself for convincing Donghyuck to leave them long. 

Eventually, Donghyuck pulls away and Johnny takes this time to really look at him. Bruised lips, half-closed eyes, mole littered cheeks. He’s marvelled that he didn’t pay attention to the younger’s beauty before this. _When had Donghyuck turned from an awkward teen to a full-fledged adult_?

Johnny chases cherry red lips once more, but Donghyuck pulls back. The disappointment doesn’t last long as Donghyuck sinks onto the floor in front of the couch and looks up at Johnny with a look that he wishes he could engrave in his brain forever. Johnny’s heart picks up as Donghyuck lays his head by Johnny’s cock and looks up at him with half-closed eyes. 

“Can I suck your dick?” Donghyuck’s voice sounds low, lower than Johnny’s ever heard it before. “Please?” Donghyuck pleads when Johnny doesn’t answer right away. 

“I- fuck. Yeah, you can.” 

Johnny’s not a virgin. Not by a long shot. But, it’s been a while since he’s had someone this pretty sitting between his legs, verging on begging for his cock; he barely knows how to handle it. He almost says no, just to see how far Donghyuck is willing to go to suck his cock, but ultimately his own impatience gives in. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, it’s insane,” Donghyuck admits. 

He pulls down Johnny’s grey sweatpants agonizingly slowly. In actuality, it probably took no more than ten seconds, but that might as well have been forever as far as Johnny’s testosterone-driven brain is concerned. 

“How long?” Johnny asks.

Donghyuck slowly looks up. “Ever since Superhuman came out. Kinda unfair that Mark got to be all close to you instead of me.” 

“Don’t tell me you were jealous of heterosexual Mark Lee?” Johnny’s mind wanders to _that_ part of the choreography. He can’t help but wonder what it would have been like if the boy in front of him back then was silver-haired and not blonde. Donghyuck was bold. _Way_ bolder than Mark. Would he have looked away every time Johnny got close to him? Johnny’s mind shifts to how confident Donghyuck always was during “Baby Don’t Like it” stages when getting close to Taeil and decides that he himself would have been the one unable to maintain eye contact. 

“Jealous? As if I’d be jealous of a straight man,” Donghyuck giggles. “I was just disappointed that I didn’t have the opportunity to confess. Although, I’m glad I didn’t cause you probably thought of me as a baby back then.” 

Confess? Johnny mulls over that word until a soft piece of fabric hits his face and brings him back to the situation at hand. He removes it from on top of his head to see a shirtless Donghyuck patiently waiting on his knees. The corners of his lips are slightly tilted up in amusement. 

Johnny wants to kiss every single mole that litters Donghyuck’s chest, but that’ll have to wait he concludes upon seeing Donghyuck looking up at him, eyes asking for permission. 

Johnny nods and Donghyuck eagerly gets to work. 

Instead of pulling down Johnny’s boxer briefs, Donghyuck just mouths over them, blowing hot air and watching Johnny grow bigger. Johnny exhales heavily and squirms a bit, the leather from the couch uncomfortably sticking to his thighs. 

“Hurry up, they’ll be back from shopping soon.” It’s a terrible excuse.

“God, I wanna make you whine so bad,” Donghyuck admits. “Too bad _they’ll be back from shopping soon_ ,” Donghyucks mimics Johnny, using air quotes that would have made the boy look adorable if his mouth wasn’t a few inches from the wet spot on Johnny’s underwear. 

Despite the subtle mockery, Donghyuck does hurry up. May it be from the threat of being walked in on or his potential need to feel Johnny on his tongue. 

When Johnny’s cock finally springs free, he sighs deeply. Followed by a low moan as Donghyuck takes half of him in his mouth at once. There’s no handjob or kitten licks to warm him up; just like before, Donghyuck is overeager right from the beginning. 

But, unlike with the making out, his inexperience shows here. He’s not a bumbling virgin, but his teeth slightly scrape Johnny’s flesh once and he forgets what to do with his tongue a few times. Not that it hinders the experience at all. 

“You’re so hot,” Johnny groans. “I- you look so good sucking my cock like that.” Johnny takes in the sight in front of him. Donghyuck’s tan skin on display, his hand groping himself over his shorts, his hair messy from Johnny’s hands, and his mouth bobbing up and down with one hand gripping at the bottom of Johnny’s cock.

Hearing this, Donghyuck looks up and makes direct eye contact as he pulls off Johnny’s cock. Johnny makes a sound of protest but it’s swallowed by a gasp when Donghyuck starts licking at his head. Swirling his tongue around his foreskin; tonguing at the hole at the end of his urethra. It’s all too much. 

Johnny tilts his head back in pleasure and tries his hardest not to buck his hips into Donghyuck’s mouth. Donghyuck pulls back with drool dribbling down his chin when Johnny nudges his shoulder. He wipes the spit with the back of his hand and grabs Johnny’s cock once again, this time just lightly tapping it against the side of his face. 

Johnny was so close when Donghyuck stopped sucking him off that he almost comes at the mere sight of seeing the younger boy like this. 

His breath is almost back to even when Donghyuck crawls onto his lap and rolls his hips against his cock. Donghyuck’s shorts against Johnny’s naked lower half sting slightly but that doesn’t stop Johnny’s aroused brain from moaning at the friction. He _needs_ to come. 

“Stop doing that or I won’t get to fuck you,” Johnny says. 

“Starting to think you’re all bark and no bite,” Donghyuck teases. “Do something, I can’t be the only one putting in work here.”

At this, Johnny finally puts that underlying feeling of _I shouldn’t have sex with my bandmate_ away. Of course, the threat of getting too attached and ruining the group’s dynamic when they break up or having their careers abolished when they come out is still present. But Johnny decides that for one night he’s going to forget all of that and just indulge. 

He picks Donghyuck up by the thighs and holds him flush against his chest. Donghyuck’s arms loosely wrap around Johnny’s neck as he leaves fluttering kisses on the side of Johnny’s neck. 

In theory, making it to their room should take only a few seconds due to the size of their dorm and Donghyuck’s light body being easy to carry, but in practice, it takes way more effort than necessary. All due to the fact that Donghyuck insists on shoving his tongue down Johnny’s throat and taking off Johnny’s shirt as they’re walking. 

Luckily they make it to Johnny’s bed two minutes later without falling and with fewer clothing pieces than what they started out with. 

“I’m going to go pick up our clothes; you better be naked by the time I come back, Hyuck.” The demand comes out softer than Johnny intended, but it does its job as Donghyuck complies with the request right away anyway. On the way out of the room, he briefly toggles the light switch on and off, ultimately deciding that the warm glow from the sunset is enough. 

A minute later, he returns with their clothing in hand and the fear of someone seeing Johnny’s underwear flung across the couch and catching on minimized. His breath hitches seeing Donghyuck lazily moving his hand up and down his cock, sprawled out on Johnny’s bed with a condom and lube bottle laying next to him. 

Johnny moves to sit between Donghyuck’s spread legs. Then he does what he’s been yearning to do for the past half hour. He brings his swollen lips to Donghyuck’s chest and kisses every mole in sight. When that surface area has been exhausted, his lips make their way up. Leaving a trail of spit and red marks all along his upper half. Johnny’s midway up Donghyuck’s neck when he remembers that they’re idols. And, that their stylist is definitely going to yell at Donghyuck if he continues. 

Johnny reluctantly lifts his head but Donghyuck pulls it right back down. It’s a curse how well Donghyuck knows him.

“I don’t care if the stylists know,” Donghyuck breathes. “Wouldn’t be the first time, anyways.”

But, Johnny cares. He cares about this somehow linking back to him. He also cares about Donghyuck wanting more pretty marks on his skin. 

The compromise is leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck and hickeys on his chest. Donghyuck never has to wear anything that exposes his torso so this should be fine. Probably. 

Eventually, Donghyuck shoves the lube bottle into Johnny’s hands and urges him to put it to use. Johnny slicks up his fingers and gently presses his index into Donghyuck. Surprisingly, it’s not as tight as he was expecting. Donghyuck’s walls still squeeze against Johnny’s finger but the impossibly tight, he might break if I went any faster, feeling isn’t there. 

“Why are you so loose?”

Donghyuck blushes for the first time that night. “I fingered myself before I came to see you.” 

“You were expecting to do this?“ Johnny adds two more fingers and Donghyuck’s breath finally picks up.

“Yes. I’m gay. You’re gay. I’m irresistible. The chances were high that I would get what I want. Now, fuck me.” 

Donghyuck was so commanding, so confident, that Johnny was aching to see him break. He so badly wanted to make him beg. The only issue was that he was the one on the edge, already so close to tipping over. Making Donghyuck wait would ruin Johnny before it ever affected Donghyuck.

“Hands and knees.” Johnny hastily rolls the condom on and lathers himself in lube. 

Once Donghyuck turns around, Johnny pulls him closer by the hips and Donghyuck falls from his hands to his elbows with a little gasp. He then separates Donghyuck’s cheeks with both hands. 

“I get that I’m hot but please stop staring and hurry the fuck up.” Donghyuck’s voice has a slight rasp to it that almost commands to be listened to. 

Johnny listens. May it be because of Donghyuck telling him to do so or because his pink hole looks so inviting that Johnny has no option but to sink into it. 

He slowly settles in and looks down at where they’re now connected. Once Donghyuck urges him to do so, Johnny starts thrusting in and out. 

Donghyuck hadn’t been loud when Johnny was roaming his body and he hadn’t been loud with the first few thrusts. But as soon as Johnny changed his angle slightly, Donghyuck whimpered. It would be a lie for Johnny to say it wasn’t the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. 

He’s heard many boys moan before, heck living with other young men means he’s even heard many girls moan before, but no one even came close to Donghyuck. He sounded like all he wanted was to be wrecked; like he was made to be fucked like this.

“Hyuck, oh my God, you feel so good.” Johnny rolls his hips deeply into Donghyuck’s ass and shudders when Donghyuck clenches around him. 

He’s close. He doesn’t know if it’s because it has been a very long time or because Donghyuck had such an effect on him. Either way, he was on the brink of bliss and it would be awfully embarrassing to come so much earlier than Donghyuck, who was just starting to lose control. 

An ache builds up in Johnny’s lower back after minutes of relentless thrusting and he has no choice but to slow down. Donghyuck tries pushing his hips back to meet Johnny’s, attempting to get the hard hits at his prostate that he was getting seconds before. 

“It’s so fucking hot seeing you try to fuck yourself on my cock and letting out broken whines when it isn’t enough. Maybe I should just sit here and make you work for it.” In hindsight, the exclamation might have been counterproductive because Donghyuck stops in his tracks. 

“Shut up- h- harder. Fuck Johnny, you better do something right now or I’m walking out this room.” 

It’s an empty threat but Johnny, forever a weak man, reaches forward and jerks Donghyuck off anyways. 

Sounds of skin slapping against skin run through the air and mix with the muffled words Donghyuck is babbling into Johnny’s pillow. 

“More, I need more Johnny, please. _Please_.”

Johnny flips Donghyuck over onto his back to reveal his red throbbing cock. He leans down to lick some of the precum before pushing back into Donghyuck’s heat. This time, his pace is faster and harder than it was when Johnny first started. 

He can feel the orgasm building up. His moves become sloppy and his mind clouds over so he can’t think about anything except needing to feel the sweet release. 

“God- fuck- I- I’m gonna come,” Johnny shuddered into Donghyuck’s neck. 

Donghyuck’s hands scratch down Johnny’s back in a way that would have felt painful if he wasn’t so numbed by arousal. “Come on me.”

“Hyuck… you drive me... so... fucking insane,” Johnny says between pants. 

He knows Donghyuck is close from the way his walls are twitching uncontrollably around him and how his back is arched so that his cock is rubbing against Johnny’s stomach with each movement. His neck is stretched back and his mouth is hanging open. 

Johnny sends a particularly hard push into the other boy and Donghyuck’s whole body shudders as thick streams of cum escape his body. His eyes roll back into his head and he screams so loudly that there’s no way their next-door neighbours didn’t hear. 

Johnny pulls out before the overstimulation becomes painful for Donghyuck. He tosses his condom into the trash can beside his bed and quickly rubs his own cock. Donghyuck, whose breath is now even, stares up at Johnny with sharp eyes.  
  


That itself is enough for Johnny to reach his climax. 

“Donghyuck- Oh. Oh. Oh,” He cries out into the now dark room. With a few last strokes, his cum mixes with Donghyuck’s on the latter’s stomach, and he collapses forward onto the bed, carefully avoiding Donghyuck’s frail frame. 

As a last act of aggression against Johnny’s self-control, Donghyuck runs two fingers through the mess on his stomach and sticks one in his mouth. His nose scrunches up in distaste, but he still moves onto the second finger and licks it clean. His tongue continues to rigorously swirl around the digits, leaving them sticky and wet. 

“I- You’re unreal.” Johnny grabs his underwear off the ground and wipes Donghyuck clean. He moves his hand across Donghyuck’s body softly, trying to minimize how rough the cheap cloth must feel against Donghyuck’s sensitive lower half. 

“I know,” Donghyuck says. Most of his face is covered with his arm, but Johnny can see a small smile peeking out from beneath his forearm. 

Just then, sounds of keys jingling and the front door opening fill the air before Johnny can breathe out the beginnings of the response that was forming in his mouth. His head whips to the direction of the door to their room and freezes. 

He only turns back when the bed dips and then becomes lighter. 

Wordlessly, Donghyuck picks his clothes off the floor and moves a couple of feet over to his own bed. He seems to have a better idea than Johnny about how to deal with this. 

“Johnny.” Taeyong lightly pushes against the door that Johnny hadn’t realized was a smidge open. 

Johnny rushes to get under the blanket and make it look like he only appeared a little wrecked because he had been sleeping. He fake yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly when Taeyong takes a step into the room. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you two were sleeping,” Taeyong whispers. “I’ll just wait to talk to you in the morning. Goodnight.” The door closes shut behind him, properly this time. 

Johnny sighs and looks over to the left, hoping to catch another pair of eyes. But, all he gets is a clothed back in return. 

He briefly wonders how much time had passed since his binge-watching had been compromised. His first instinct is to reach for his phone, but he pauses midway there. Instead, he turns his attention to where it had been pulled to for days now. 

The clock beside Donghyuck’s head reads 9:54. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow, my first fic since i had a mental breakdown and orphaned all my work/deleted my social media. i changed my username on ao3 and made a new twitter so this seems like a nice fresh start after a year-long hiatus. 
> 
> anyways, this fic wasn't supposed to have plot but i accidentally conceived a huge storyline in my head while writing this and kinda shoved some of it in here. thanks for reading:)


End file.
